


Saving Malfoy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry really needs to get over his saving people thing. Or maybe not.





	Saving Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day One prompt(s) used: Let it be / cloud nine  
> Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
> Kink: bondage
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Saving Malfoy

~

Studying Malfoy from across the room, Harry frowned. “Do you think he’s okay?” 

Hermione and Ron turned to look. “He looks high as a kite,” said Hermione disapprovingly. 

“Yeah,” agreed Ron. “Definitely on cloud nine.” 

Harry sighed. “I should check on him, see if he’s okay.” 

“Why?” Hermione shook her head. “Let it be, Harry. It’s not your business what Malfoy decides to do in his spare time.” 

“But—”

“Harry,” said Ron, placing a hand on his arm. “You can’t save everyone, mate.” 

“I know,” said Harry. “You’re right.” But as they resumed their conversation, he couldn’t help but watch Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. 

Finally, Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly, you may as well go over there. You’re not listening to a word I’m saying.” 

Harry blinked. “Hm?” 

Ron shook his head. “Go save him, mate. Just be careful.” 

“Of course,” said Harry, already on his way. 

Malfoy was lolling on some cushions, his friends nowhere to be seen. Harry stooped down to talk to him. “Malfoy, are you okay?” 

Malfoy rolled his head to look Harry in the eyes. “Potter?” He giggled. “There are two of you.” He giggled harder. “Can’t tell you what’m thinking right now.”

Harry sighed. “You’re high, Malfoy.” 

“No’m’not.” Malfoy tried to sit up but couldn’t. “Oof. Well, maybe’little.” 

“Where are your friends?” asked Harry. “Did they just leave you here like this?” 

Malfoy shrugged. “Guessso.” He smirked. “We’re not attached at th’hip and shit like you lot.” 

“Come on,” said Harry, helping him up. “I’ll take you home.” 

“Why, Potter,” said Malfoy, leaning heavily against Harry. “Aren’t you bold? Usually my dates at least buy me a drink first.” 

Shaking his head, Harry dragged Malfoy outside. “Where do you live?” he asked. 

Malfoy laughed. “Oh no. You said you were taking me home, that means we’re going to yours.” 

Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten. His friends were right, he shouldn’t have interfered. But he would have felt terrible if anything had happened to Malfoy…. “Fine,” he muttered. “But you’ll do as I say when we get there.” 

“Ooh, how very dominant of you, Potter.” Malfoy’s head rested on Harry’s shoulder. “Are we doing bondage tonight?” 

“I wish,” muttered Harry through clenched teeth. “Hold on.” 

When they arrived in his flat, Harry half expected Malfoy to vomit, but instead he swayed on his feet before collapsing onto the sofa. 

“Thank Godric,” said Harry. “Stay there, I’ll get you a blanket.” 

Malfoy simply smiled lazily up at him. 

Hurrying into his room, Harry got a spare pillow and some blankets, expecting to find Malfoy asleep when he got back. Instead, he found Malfoy, stark naked, splayed on the sofa. 

Unable to help himself, Harry looked him over. 

“Like what you see?” Malfoy’s eyes were half open, and he was watching Harry watch him. 

Harry’s face heated. “Here,” he said, thrusting the blanket and pillow at Malfoy. 

Snorting, Malfoy slowly, deliberately, began to stroke his cock. 

“Don’t…You can’t do that here!” cried Harry. 

“No?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “I seem to be doing it fine.”

“Stop!” Harry tried to avert his eyes, but he couldn’t stop watching Malfoy’s cock in his hand, the way it began to stiffen and lengthen. 

“Make me,” murmured Malfoy, his hand never faltering. 

“You don’t think I can?” Harry growled. “ _Incarcerous_!”

Silk ropes appeared, and within moments, Malfoy was tied up, his hands behind his back, his legs secured, and even his cock and balls wrapped up. 

Malfoy closed his eyes and smiled. “I knew you’d be into bondage.” 

Harry bit his lip. “Er, sorry! I didn’t mean to—”

“Oh, I hope you did.” Malfoy, despite being the one tied up, looked almost comfortable. Far more comfortable than Harry felt. “So, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?” He licked his lips. “My cock would love some attention.” 

Harry did his best not to look, but it was a losing battle. Malfoy’s cock looked so fucking enticing… “I can’t!” he cried. “You’re high. You’re incapable of giving consent.” 

Malfoy hummed. “Do I really seem high now?” 

Harry frowned. “No, actually. When did you sober up?” 

Malfoy smirked. “I’ve been sober all night, Potter. I’m just a brilliant actor.” 

“You—” Harry gaped. “But why? Why did you pretend?” 

“It got me in your flat naked, didn’t it?” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Potter, I’ve been hinting for months, but you’ve been clueless, so I decided to evoke your ‘saving people thing’. It was Granger’s advice, actually.” 

“Hermione! Merlin, she set me up.” Harry shook his head. “When I catch up with her—”

“Would you take care of me first, please?” Malfoy whinged. “I am all for bondage, but a little action would be nice.” 

Harry tossed aside the bedclothes and slowly approached Malfoy. “I should leave you like this all night,” he said. “As punishment for lying to me.” 

“If I hadn’t…exaggerated, we’d still be back at that pub staring at each other from across the room,” Malfoy said. “At least now one of us is naked.” 

Smirking, Harry knelt down beside Malfoy. “Yes, I suppose so,” he whispered and leaning in, he sucked the very tip of Malfoy’s cock into his mouth. 

Malfoy gurgled, trying to shift his hips and push his cock further into Harry’s mouth, but Harry’s binding spell held and he took his time, languorously licking and sucking Malfoy’s cock until Malfoy was whimpering, begging. 

Pulling back, Harry hummed. “You make such a pretty picture. I’ve half a mind to leave you tied up and fuck you like this.” 

Malfoy moaned. “Fuck, Potter. Just…anything. Please.” 

“Well,” said Harry, “since you ask so nicely.” And with a wave of his hand he levitated Malfoy into the air, turned him over, and positioned him so his arse was the perfect height. Then, undoing his flies, Harry conjured some lube, slicked himself up, and muttering a Stretching Spell, pressed inside Malfoy’s hole. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he groaned. 

“And you’re big,” panted Malfoy. 

Harry, half way in, stopped. “Too much?” 

“Fuck, no! I want to feel it. Fuck me, Potter.” 

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry shoved his cock in as far as it would go before sliding almost all the way out and repeating it again and again. He varied his thrusts until he heard Malfoy cry out when he slid over a specific spot, and after that, he pounded away at the place until Malfoy was shaking and screaming and his cock was spurting come onto Harry’s rug. 

Once Malfoy was done and was gulping air, Harry allowed himself to find his own pleasure, grinding his cock into him and spilling himself for several long, blissful moments. 

“Are you going to untie me anytime soon?”

Exhaling, Harry said, “I really shouldn’t after that trick you pulled.”

“Ah, but if you leave me tied up here, how are we going to have more sex in your bed later?”

Harry snorted. “I suppose you do make a point. “ _Finite_!” 

Malfoy landed, and somehow managed to gracefully unfold himself from the sofa. Sidling up to Harry, he murmured, “As much as I love a good power imbalance, perhaps next time we could both be naked?” 

Harry shook his head. “You’re going to be a demanding arse, aren’t you?” 

“It’s possible.” Malfoy smirked. “But I daresay I’ll be worth it.” 

And as Malfoy led Harry by hand to his own bed, it seemed he could be right. 

~


End file.
